Somebody to Love
by kukailover
Summary: Haru is heartbroken, after she sees her boyfriend cheat on her like she was nothing. Haru then bumps into gangsters and gets raped and almost dies... until a cloud guardian comes to her rescue. will they notice their feeling for eachother? ONE-SHOT! Reviews are welcomed, and so is criticism! you could ask for more chapters if you want! Hibari x Haru Warning: OOC


_~Haru~_

I ran. Tears streamed down my pale cheeks, as I cursed that bastard's name over and over again under my breath. Bitch Sawada Tsunayoshi. My boyfriend that shattered my heart like it was a piece of dirty trash. Sasagawa Kyoko, my trusted bestfriend.

They were dating behind my back. Tsuna-san said he got over Kyoko-chan, and was now going to love me forever.

_LIAR._

Kyoko-chan said she'll always be support me, no matter what happens.

_LIAR._

They lied to me. Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan were secretly smooching behind my back. Bitches. Liars. Betrayers.

I realized I was at the edge of Namimori when I stopped to catch my breath. It was the casino, where the adults always played and got drunk. I knew it wasn't a good place to catch my breath, but where else could I go? It was 9 pm, as a matter of fact.

I crouched down in one of the corners, and took in a deep breath to clear up my mind that was messed up and scrambled.

Suddenly, a group of men walked towards me, looking really drunk. I gasped and tried to run, but my legs have abandoned me. They didn't even budge.

"There's a cutie here~" one of the men grinned, which sent a chill down my spine. I trembled. I wasn't meant to- it wasn't supposed to go on like this. I didn't mean to come and stumble into a situation like this.

"I-I don't- h-have any b-business with yo-you p-people." I tried to stay calm, but I stuttered nervously. Nothing was going on right today for me, was it? Luck just didn't want to be on my side.

"But we do." One of the man pushed me down before I could move for do any kind of movement against him. His lips crashed into my mine, as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I felt like vomiting; this was disgusting. I tried to scream, but it was muffled due to the lips.

The man ripped my shirt off, exposing my upper body and bra to him. The man slammed and through my body into the hard, concrete wall, leaving me nasty bruises and a horrible 'crack'. My lips were bruised as well, and worse as the situation could get, it was raining.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP-" I screamed, but was stopped by a fist that contacted my bare stomach. I heard another painful crack, and I cried out in agony. It was hopeless. This was my end. I waited for another blow, but nothing came.

That is when I heard somebody's cold voice echo in the air:

"Touch her again, I'll bite you to death."

_~Hibari~_

It's not like a care for crying and weeping girls. I see them everyday whenever I am out for patrol around the village. But today, I saw a girl cursing that Tsuna-herbivore's name under her breath, and crying her heart out. She ran past me, obviously in her own world.

She wore Midori Middle School's uniform, and violet hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. For some reason my heart ached and thumped, as something inside me demanded me to follow her. Usually I just ignored it when I had urges like this, but this time, I obeyed it. I just felt like I had to. She ran for miles, until I lost her at the busy casino buildings.

I looked for her particularly everywhere, and couldn't even find a trace of her. I was almost going to give up, when I heard a faint cry for help in the noisy crowd. I ran towards where the scream came from, and found the girl. Only to find her getting raped by some ugly herbivores.

How dare those gangsters disturb the peace of Namimori… but something inside me said that wasn't the reason I was angry. I ignored it, and took out my tonfas and got ready to fight. I opened my mouth, and this is what I said:

"Touch her again, I'll bite you to death." I wasn't really going to say that, but that just escaped my mouth. Oh whatever, not like it matters.

The gangsters raised their eyebrows, as the girl lifted her head and spotted me. She looked pretty bad; I will have to take care of this as fast as I can.

I defeated the guys steadily, keeping my pace with my tonfas. I glanced at the girl, and got distracted when I saw her fall unconscious. One of the guys saw this, and gave a hard blow to my stomach. I coughed a bit, but regained my balance. I kicked the guy with such force, that he was blown like 10 meters away. I just did the same the other guys, and they were all drop-dead on the floor after a while.

I quickly walked up to the girl and put my coat around her shoulders. She was shivering, her teeth clattering as well. Her lips were slightly blue and purple, and I didn't really know if it was because of the bruises or the cold. Her body was also soaked, and I spotted a few bruises on her body. She didn't have a top, after all.

I found myself blush, but I shook it off. I carried her up, as she was pretty light. I ignored the glances and stares the people gave us, and headed towards my apartment.

I had a plenty of room for her; I lived on my own with Hibird after all. I placed her on my bed, and got out my smallest long sleeved shirt and PJ pants.

Putting the top on was easy, since I just had to put it on. But the bottom part… I sort of hesitated. I was really glad her panties weren't wet… I put my PJ pants on her, and got a roll of bandages and wrapped it around her stomach. I also washed her face that was covered in dirt with a wet towel, and untied her messy hair.

I watched her sleep as I sat next to her, sitting on the floor. I got a little bit uneasy when I saw cold sweat cover her face, and her chest rise and fall in an unsteady way. It looked like she was having a terrible nightmare, because she gasping and muttering words.

"Somebody… Tsuna-san… somebody… help…!"

Finally, I couldn't bare the sight. I sighed, then climbed into the bed and pushed her a bit towards the side. Then I gently wrapped my arms around her cold and trembling body and pulled her closer towards my chest. I couldn't believe I was doing this to a girl I just actually met a few times; and I didn't even know her name.

Gladly, to my relief, she stopped muttering things and calmed down. I pulled her closer, hugging her more tightly. I reminded myself that I just met her today; I wasn't her boyfriend or anything.

I am only doing this so she would get better and get the hell out of my bed, my room, my apartment. No other feelings. I swear. Or was it?

**Next morning…**

_~Haru~_

I woke up, and saw a blur of black and white. When my vision cleared up, I realized somebody was hugging me. This wasn't my bed. It wasn't my room either. Nor it was my room. I looked and saw the scary boy from Namimori Middle School. He was… from the Discipline Committee or something. He had shiny black hair, and a weirdly cut 'M' shaped fringe. I blushed furiously, and then realized I was wearing his clothes. I also had a bandage around my stomach.

"You're finally up, herbivore." His eyes shot open.

"Hahi!" I shrieked, sitting up. The sudden pain snapped in my body, making me cringe and wince.

"Hey, lie down. If you don't, I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH." He sounded scary, but I could hear his concern and worries toward me. I followed his words; surely it was better than getting bitten to death.

"Uh… why am I-" before I could eve continue, he answered, like he waited for me to ask that question.

"You were attacked by some men yesterday." The memories started rushing back to me. My stomach started to churn, as butterflies fluttered everywhere inside of it. Tsuna-san cheated on me with Kyoko-chan, kissing her. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying all over again. I wasn't going to cry again, I just can't-

"You can cry, you know. I don't mind." The guy simply said to me before I could finish up my thoughts. At first I just sniffled- then I broke into tears.

I cried, sobbing my heart out all over again. He looked startled for a split second, but then wrapped his arms around me. I was sort of surprised since we didn't even really know eachother that well, but that didn't really matter anymore to me. I felt like I was all alone, and I needed someone to comfort me. Whether it was some weird stranger or not.

I calmed down after like 10 minutes, as he unwrapped me. I found that part slightly disappointing, but I just shook it off.

"What happened?" he asked me, his expression looking like he was slightly concerned for this girl he just met.

"I was on my way to see my boyf- no, I mean… Tsuna-san." I quickly corrected myself, as the kissing scene replayed itself countless times in my mind.

"You can say boyfriend." He said, and I just smiled sadly.

"He's not. At least, not anymore." I sighed, running my hand through my untied hair. He raised his eyebrow at my comment.

"He cheated on me with my bestfriend. Well… even she isn't my bestfriend, anymore, eh?" his eyes slightly widened like he was shocked, then it changed into a somewhat sad one, and then he was back to his normal cold self. I didn't catch it very well; it lasted for like one second.

"Your boy- sorry, I mean, is Sawada Tsunayoshi… and bestfriend? Is it… wait, don't say it's actually Sasagawa Kyoko." He looked fairly surprised. Well, that would be the normal reaction.

"It is, as a matter of fact." I said it so simply; I wasn't even sure it really even ever happened.

"She seemed like a- oh wait, just forget it." He shook it off, whatever his thought was. "Sorry I asked." He said it solemnly, and I didn't say anything. There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"What's your name?" I asked. He saved me, and was being a totally different person to me after all. Like, at school he doesn't even talk, more or less HUG a girl. It was just right to ask for his name.

"Hibari Kyoya. How about yours?"

"Miura Haru. Hey, can I call you Kyo-chan?" I asked, smiling. He looked a bit shocked, then his mouth curved into a smile, then he smirked.

"I will allow it." He chuckled, as I giggled. This guy was actually quite nice, in my opinion. Cold on the outside, but warm in the heart… nice. Maybe, just maybe, this will be better than I thought it will be.

_~Hibari~_

I was stunned when that girl, Haru, asked me if she could call me 'Kyo-chan'. Funny. This girl had some brave guts; I never saw a girl, more or less a human like this in my whole life. That is what I loved about her. Treating me different than normal people did. I found it fun.

She was the first girl I actually opened my real self up to, and I was surprised myself that I had actually opened up to her. She now transferred into our middle school, and talked to me and became my company when Hibird wasn't there.

"Kyo-chan!" she hugged me from behind again, when I was walking in the corridors.

"I told you to stop calling me that at school, Haru." I pretended I was annoyed, but I didn't really care, actually. The students all stared at us, including the other weak herbivores.

"Hey, stupid woman, when have you really become friends with that bossy freak?" The silver-octopus head herbivore exclaimed.

"Haru isn't stupid, and Kyo-chan isn't a bossy freak! Why don't you look at yourself before you judge others?!" she shouted right back.

"What did you say, you stupid-" when he was about to shout, and I took out my tonfas and placed them right next to his neck.

"You say that to her again, and I'll bite you to death, herbivore." I glared at him, as he trembled.

"Let's go, Haru." I turned away, and she nodded and followed. I noticed that Tsuna guy frowning, but I ignored him.

When we were at the rooftop of the school, suddenly there was a familiar voice behind her our backs.

"Haru." We turned around and saw that Tsuna guy glaring.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" I asked, but the guy fixed his eyes on Haru.

"Haru, we have a misunderstanding here. You didn't even hear me out and you go flirting with that dark freak?!" he exclaimed, pointing at me.

"WHAT KIND OF MISUNDERSTANDING?! Y-YOU, KISSED HER-" tears started streaming down Haru's cheeks again. I flinched.

"I know, I screwed up, alright? I just went a bit crazy at that time. Come on, let's go back to how we were." The Tsuna guy smiled, which just made me more angry.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO GO OFF WITH YOUR KYOKO-CHAN AGAIN! I CAN JUST SEE IT!" Haru fell to her knees, and I wasn't going to wait any further. I took out my tonfas and stood in front of the bastard.

"GO AWAY. I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH." I hissed, and finally the guy gritted his teeth and stomped away.

"Whatever, Haru! Have fun with that freak, while I have fun with Kyoko-chan! She's way better than you, anyways!" he shouted, then went away.

Haru was crying on her knees, and I couldn't bear to see her like that. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"You're not over him yet, are you?" I asked softly, as she slightly nodded. I sighed heavily, and held her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Haru. Get over him already." I looked directly into her eye.

"It's… hard." She muttered.

"Get over him. So that I can love you and be your boyfriend." I said firmly, and then pulled her head towards mine. I kissed her lips, hugging her at the same time.

She looked quite shocked at first, but then she gave in and enjoyed it. I put my tongue in her mouth, and so did she. We had some match of push-and-pull, then finally pulled away, panting.

"I love you, Haru."

"So do I… Kyo-chan."

We pulled eachother and went for another passionate kiss.

I finally found somebody to love.


End file.
